1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device refers to all types of devices which can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; an electro-optical device, a light-emitting display device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which transistors are formed using semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (also simply referred to as a display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a transistor including a semiconductor layer formed using an amorphous oxide containing indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) is disclosed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).